


Scream For Me

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Super light though, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce and Clark have sex in Clark's office.(A sequel to my previous work, Bruce Should Really Let Clark Do His Job Since Clark Works For Him But Bruce Doesn't Care, but is pure smut and can be read as a stand alone)





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> What should I have done during Choir? Sang.  
> What should I have done during lunch? Eaten.  
> WHat should I have done during English? Read.  
> What should I have done during study hall? Read a book, chill, homework, sleep, hell mediate maybe, idk.  
> What did I do during all of the above? Write this sin of a fic.  
> If Hell exists they better have good food and a decent wifi signal because this fic is living proof that's where I'm spending eternity.  
> If this sucks, just remember, I'm a female. Who is sexually attracted to other females. I know very little about male body parts. So don't expect this to be Shakespeare.

Clark and Bruce passionately embraced in a heated lip lock. They were standing in Clark's office, and Bruce was present due to his _**surprise**_ visit to the Daily Planet.

Clark was terrified someone would hear them, but Bruce didn't care as he continued to unbutton Clark's shirt eagerly.

Bruce began kissing down Clark's neck, and took Clark's shirt off, while Clark pulled Bruce's suit jacket off of him.

Bruce!" Clark gasped as the billionaire's left hand slid south down past Clark's chest, to grab the Kryptonian's crotch.

Clark's hands shook as he tried not to rip Bruce's expensive suit as he took it off the Gothamite. Bruce's hand was roughly rubbing Clark through his pants, making Clark squirm in pleasure.

Clark managed to undress Bruce's upperhalf without hearing tearing of fabric, and then greedily ran his hands over Bruce's scarred body.

Bruce's mouth had traveled down Clark's neck and across his chest, and he licked Clark's nipple provocatively. Clark gasped and tried not to accidentally hurt Bruce with a twitch of his super strength.

Bruce started to travel further south with his mouth as he unbuttoned Clark's trousers. Clark knew what Bruce was going down for, and he pulled his boyfriend back up.

"Not today Mister Wayne," Clark scolded, "This has to be quick, I don't have time for teasing and foreplay."

Bruce met his eyes and smirked. "But **_Kal_** , don't you love the feeling of my mouth on your cock?" Bruce said, empathizing his words by pulling Clark's member out and stroking it.

Clark bit his lip and held in a moan, remembering he was in the office and had to stay quiet.

"Yes I do, Bruce. But not _**now**_!" He hissed out, now desperately trying to get Bruce's pants off to speed things up a bit.

Bruce chuckled. "I see how it is. You're just impatient to have my dick up your ass." He said with a wink, and kicked his pants off and gestured for Clark to do the same, which he did. Clark's cheeks heated at Bruce's lewd comment, but that didn't mean Bruce was wrong.

Bruce fetched a bottle of lube from his pants pocket. "Bend over the desk." He ordered, using his Batman voice. Clark shivered and held back a moan. He loved being ordered around by Bruce, and loved it even more when Bruce used that voice.

"Did you _**seriously**_ bring lube? Did you plan this out?" Clark asked incredulously as he pushed his things aside and bent over his desk. He still couldn't believe he was doing this in his own office.

Clark felt a slick finger run across his entrance. He shuddered in anticipation.

"I just happen to be a man who likes to be prepared, Kal." Bruce purred as he pushed the first finger in, making Clark gasp. "Lube has all sorts of practical uses."

Bruce and Clark both knew stretching was pointless, it was impossible to hurt Clark. But Bruce liked to make the Man Of Steel squirm beneath him.

"Practical uses," Clark gasped out as Bruce pushed in 2 more fingers at once. "Like screwing your boyfriend in his office?" Clark asked sarcastically.

Bruce chuckled and began finger fucking Clark. " _ **Exactly**_."

Clark was going to snap back with a snide comment, but the feeling of Bruce's fingers brushing his sweet spot short circuited all thoughts from Clark's brain. " ** _Bruce_**!" He gasped. "Bruce please, fuck me!" Clark knew he was begging, but for Bruce, it was well worth it.

Bruce smirked. One of his most favorite things was to drive Clark so crazy that he made the Boy Scout swear. And today he had managed it with just foreplay. Bruce pulled his fingers out of Clark's ass and slicked himself up. He pressed his tip right against Clark's entrance, but didn't push in. "Tell me how badly you want it, Kal." He said easily, as if it were nothing.

Clark was gasping for air like a fish out of water. He dug his fingers so hard into his desk that there were imprints. He was going to have to make Bruce buy him a new one. " ** _Bruce_**! Please! I want it- I _**need**_ it! Fuck me, Bruce!" Clark said as quietly as he could manage, trying to remind himself that they were still in his office.

Bruce snapped his hips, not giving the Man Of Steel a chance to adjust before settling at a brutal pace, at an angle that Bruce knew was perfect for Clark.

"Ah ah ah ah ah" Clark gasped with every thrust trying to hold back his moans.

Bruce loved it. He loved knowing that he could make the most powerful being on the planet a shaking mess. He grabbed a handful of Clark's hair and pulled the Kryptonian's head back.

"Scream for me, **_Kal-El_**." Bruce whisper in Clark's ear. "Scream my name, let the whole fucking _**building**_ know what they already think we're doing." Bruce ordered.

" ** _Bruce_**!" Clark moaned, louder than before, but not loud enough for Bruce.

The billionaire snaked his free hand down to roughly jerk Clark off, digging his thumb into Clark's slit. "Louder, Clark. Scream my name." Bruce whispered, biting Clark's neck.

Clark decided holding back was pointless, after all, Bruce Wayne always got what he wanted. " _ **Bruce**_!" He shrieked, "Fuck Bruce so good! Oh **_Rao_** , Bruce! So fucking **_good_**!" Clark sobbed, his body shaking faster than humanly possible, making Bruce moan, a feat considering the Dark Knight rarely made noises in bed.

Bruce sped up and fucked his boyfriend faster and harder. "Kal, I'm close." Bruce warned, his hips stuttering.

Clark gasped and moaned. "Bruce, I'm going to- oh _**Rao**_ _**Bruce**_ I'm coming!" Clark screamed as his orgasm took over.

Bruce felt Clark's ass tighten around him, and bit Clark's shoulder to silence his own moans as he came right after Clark.

The couple stayed like that for a few long moments, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms.

Bruce pulled out and picked up his clothes and began dressing himself once his heartrate had slowed a bit. Clark craned his neck to watch Bruce. "Did you have to come inside me? Now there's come dripping out of my ass." Clark complained. He had no way to clean up this mess that he couldn't just leave in his office (and his ass).

Bruce looked back at Clark, already half dressed, and smirked. "I could always clean it out for you." The billionaire paused. "With my tongue." Bruce finished with a wink.

"Bruce!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote smut, don't judge me! I am so deep down this rabbit hole I might as well have a tea party and enjoy myself. Speaking of tea, I could use a cup right about now to cleanse my soul of this sinning. I'll see you all in Hell.


End file.
